Cuando las mujeres se ríen
by Huntress-616
Summary: Como cualquier día normal Alan ha entrado a la cocina para desayunar. Pero ha habido algo que le ha molestado y de haber sabido antes lo que sucedía no hubiera ido nunca a pedir explicaciones al mujeriego de su hermano. CharlieXxXAlan


Bueno, hoy me he levantado con el día raro y me ha dado por escribir esto. Antes de que leas el fic en si, solo decir que contiene Slash e incesto, si no gustas de leer nada de este tipo ¡Corre! Cierra la página o da hacia atrás.

Es mi primera vez en este fandom y bueno... esto es lo que ha salido. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y esto está hecho sin animo de lucro y con la única intención de entretener ^^

Saludos.

* * *

El escenario era muy común a lo habitual, Berta limpiando y quejándose mientras al entrar en la cocina Alan se encontraba a una bella y atractiva mujer en galas no muy decorosas y desayunando en su cuenco. ¿Cuantas iban ya en aquel mes? Esa vez había perdido la cuenta. Jake estaba con su madre de vacaciones y al no haber menores en la casa Charlie se esforzaba muy poco en controlarse.

Dos jóvenes mujeres más entraron en la cocina riéndose y cuchicheando en un idioma que desde luego no era el ingles y que Alan no supo identificar.

"¡Tres!...¡Tres mujeres!...y yo he estado toda la noche perdiendo el tiempo en dormir" Pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y las saludaba con una sonrisa y por que no decirlo mientras disfrutaba de los tonificados y jóvenes cuerpos femeninos que tenía a la vista.

—¿Tú eres Alan? -preguntó una de las mujeres.

–Sí... –respondió confuso–¿Charlie os ha hablado de mí?

–No–las tres espectaculares mujeres se echaron a reír, cosa que molestó a Alan. ¿Qué les habría dicho Charlie sobre él?

Salió de la cocina abrochándose la bata y subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas para después llamar a la puerta, aunque entró sin esperar la contestación del su misógino hermano.

–Charlie... esas mujeres me han preguntado que si soy Alan y se han reído ¿Se puede saber que demonios les has contado de mí?

–Lárgate Alan... –se oyó decir con voz quejumbrosa a Charlie mientras se encogía y las sabanas se enrollaban a su alrededor.

–Me da igual que estés de resaca. Quiero una explicación.

–Vamos hombre... ¿No tienes compasión? Esas tres mujeres me han dejado seco...

–Esas tres mujeres están riéndose de mí en la cocina. Y aunque no sea nada extraño que las mujeres se rían de mí quiero saber por qué Charlie.

–... –se oyó un gruñido grave mientras se encogía un poco más en la cama– Me corrí mientras gritaba tú nombre ¿Contento Alan? ¿Puedes dejarme ya hundirme en esto hasta averiguar por qué?

–Muy gracioso Charlie... ¿Qué les has dicho de mí?

–... ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Sordo? ¿O ambas cosas Alan?

–... Oh vaya... No se si sentirme alagado... o irme a hacer las maletas... –dijo asombrado al ver que Charlie no estaba de broma–con razón esas mujeres se reían... aunque claro... que el nombre que te salga cuando llegas al orgasmo sea el de tú hermano no es muy común...

Y había más. No solo era el nombre, Charlie había estado teniendo fantasías con su hermano desde hace un mes, justo el mismo tiempo en el que el número de mujeres que entraban en esa casa había aumentado considerablemente. Había intentado apartar aquellas fantasías con más alcohol y mujeres obviamente sin resultado.

Y... bueno, que fuera gay tenía un pase... pero que quisiera _beneficiarse_ a su hermano...

–Déjame solo Alan...

No recibió respuesta, pero Alan si que salió de la habitación. No se explicaba aquello y no quería hacerlo. Su hermano mayor... ¿Viéndolo de esa manera?...

"No...quizá solo me he creído una de sus bromas"

Pasaron algunas semanas después de aquello y a pesar de que todo parecía normal Charlie en realidad no se había quitado aquello de la cabeza. No podía hablar con nadie así que debía comprobarlo por si mismo y darse cuenta de que solo era una bobada, De que en realidad no sentía atracción por su hermano...era algo arriesgado y quizá Alan no volviera a hablarle, pero el no podía seguir con todo aquello rondándole en la cabeza. Se esperó a un viernes por la noche, Ese fin de semana Alan tenía que llevar a Jake con Judith, volvería tarde. Sería el momento perfecto.

Le esperó en el sofá con dos botellas de Whisky y dos vasos. Como suponía el entrar en casa Alan demostró su descontento.

–¿Puedes creerte que me ha pedido más dinero? ¡Es increíble!

–Desde luego Alan ¿Por qué no te tomas un whisky con tu hermano para pasar el mal tragó.

–Sí, por qué no.

Se quitó la cazadora y se sentó en el sofá para después darle un largo trago a la bebida y sentir como sus entrañas se calentaban mientras se desinivía.

"Perfecto...un poco más y con la baja tolerancia que tiene al alcohol estará listo para que yo salga de dudas"

Antes de que Alan se acabara el vaso mientras se quejaba de lo mala que era su vida. Charlie le llenó de nuevo el vaso.

–Vamos, bebe y olvida.

–Tienes razón.

Inocentemente terminó de caer en la trampa de Charlie, que en cuanto vio que su hermano ya estaba borracho le empujó hacia atrás haciéndole quedar tumbado en el sofá y se colocó sobre él.

–¿Qué demonios haces Charlie?

–Nada... un experimento ¿Lubricante de fresa o de melocotón?

Los ojos de Alan estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse. Intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible, estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera coordinaba las extremidades correctamente, además se sentía sin fuerzas.

Pronto vio como se quedaba desnudo antes su hermano y las manos de este le envolvían haciéndole sentir incómodo.

"Genial...una erección...tranquilo Charlie, en algún momento veras que esto es asqueroso y pararás...sí, eso"

–Mira voy a hacerte lo mismo que cuando tenías cinco años––dijo para quitarle tensión al ambiente mientras abría el lubricante de fresa echándose un poco en los dedos y acto seguido introduciendo uno despacio. (*)

El cuerpo de Alan se tensó sintiendo aquel dedo intruso en su interior.

–Esta broma ya no tiene gracia Charlie...y me estoy clavando el mando a distancia en la espalda...

El mayor quitó en mando tirándolo al suelo y se inclinó para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja dándose cuenta que su excitación en lugar de disminuir aumentaba.

"Mierda...bueno...esto es horrible, pero solo voy a poder hacerlo una vez..."

–... me temo que no es una broma... Alan... soy un monstruo... esto es horrible.

–¿Sí Charlie?... porque el que tiene un dedo acariciándole el recto soy yo...

"Tiene que ser siempre así... incluso borracho... joder, habría miles de hombres que seguramente pagarían por acostarse conmigo"

No dijo nada más. Simplemente se centró en dilatara su hermano despacio, no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, aunque si era la primera vez que se lo hacía a un hombre. Estuvo pendiente de los gestos de dolor de su hermano para saber cuando debía usar más lubricante o cuando debía hacerlo más suavemente. Aunque claro con lo tenso que estaba Alan eso podía llevarle siglos...

–Alan... mira el lado positivo...vas a tener sexo.

–... No veo que eso sea positivo... voy a ser violado por mi hermano...

–... Sí, eso...ahora por favor ¿Podrías al menos relajarte? No quiero hacerte daño imbécil.

Alan le miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar con coherencia, ero si relajándose eso iba a doler menos, era mejor que lo hiciera. Ya le mataría cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Respiró hondo y relajó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo facilitándole la tarea a Charlie, que bajó a la altura de su cadera y observó el miembro flácido de su hermano. Estaba claro que nada de eso estaba incitándole.

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto..."

Re colocó las piernas de Alan, y se puso en una postura más cómoda para después acariciar con su mano el miembro de su hermano, provocando que se sobresaltara. Miró a su hermano en busca de una explicación, pero automáticamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Aquello si le gustaba. Fuera Charlie o no era un estimulo directo, que en realidad estaba excitando todavía más a Charlie.

Las manos de Alan terminaron aferrándose al sofá de cuero arañando el material mientras ocultaba la cara en el respaldo y ahogaba sus gemido, aquello era como poco vergonzoso. Eyaculó en el mismo momento en el que su hermano llegó a dar con su punto G mientras terminaba de dilatarle.

–Que curioso... esto va a dolerte un poco...

Sacó sus dedos despacio, no sin antes acariciar de nuevo aquel punto sensible disfrutando del gemido de Alan. Quería estar dentro de él, y disfrutar ya de aquello. Estaba tan excitado y había estado esperando tanto hasta que Alan estuviera listo que no se acordó de ponerse ni siquiera el preservativo antes de entrar despacio en él.

Cuando logró acoplarse mejor con su hermano, le sujetó y volvió a verle el rostro dándose cuenta de que a Alan se le habían saltado las lágrimas por el dolor.

–En el fondo esto te está gustando ¿No es así?–preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él y le apoyaba en sus rodillas haciéndole al mismo tiempo que abriera más las piernas para poder profundizar la penetración un poco más.

–Vete a la mierda y termina ya...

Charlie se rió, aquello ocultaba un claro sí, además estaba notando como contra su abdomen el miembro de Alan volvía a erguirse lentamente.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, el resto no era muy diferente a lo que haría con una mujer... al terminar media hora después simplemente salió de él y se quedó tumbado en el sofá y abrazado a él. Estaba cansado y Alan en cuanto le tumbó y abrazó cayó profundamente dormido.

"Voy a tener que tapizar el sofá"

Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir. Para bien o para mal había salido de dudas y pasara lo que pasara cuando Alan despertara ya era otra historia.

* * *

(*) Salió en un capitulo de la serie, no me acuerdo en cual, pero Alan se quejaba de eso a Charlie x'DD

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, lo revisé por encima y algunas habrá a la fuerza U.u


End file.
